This invention relates to the field of covers for truck beds and more particularly to the field of rigid covers adapted to secure items stored within a truck bed.
Devices are known in the prior art for covering a truck bed. These devices are principally directed to providing protection from the elements. Those devices that are provided with means for locking the cover in a closed position are often made of relatively light weight materials, such as fiberglass, that are readily cut or broken by a thief. In addition, the prior art devices do not provide a cover that allows use of a standard tool box mounted behind the truck cab, while also allowing storage of large items that project above the walls of the truck bed.
A foldable and securable vault for a truck bed, including a raised front section and at least one flat rear section or panel. The sections are preferably attached to one another using hinged connections. The raised front section is elevated to provide clearance within the truck bed for storage of tall items that project above the side wall or rail of the bed. The rear section is adapted to include, or interface with, a locking mechanism so that the vault may be secured in a closed position. The vault may be folded to allow egress to the truck bed contents. One or more additional sections may be attached between the raised front section and rear section to increase the overall length of the vault.